Majin Hamtaro
by Nimmi
Summary: Hamtaro has been turned Majin by Babi-dee and the Z senshi is down! All hope is lost to stop this formidable foe until some mysterious heros show up. Who are they? You know them, they've been right under our noses the whole time...literally..(Hamtaro/DBZ)
1. Enter Majin Hamtaro

A.N: Please R/R  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro or DBZ...I'm just borrowing them for a while...yeah that's right!  
  
"Oopa!" said Hamtaro as he jumped out of his sleeping house in his cage.  
  
"Morning Hamtaro" said Laura as she gathered her things together "I'm going to spend the day with Kana, see you soon"  
  
"About time" thought Hamtaro "I need to get to the clubhouse".  
  
Laura looked at herself in the mirror. "Oh no!" she cried, " Were are my ribbons?" She franticly searched her room, looking under the bed, dresser and even in Hamtaro's cage. "Mom!" Laura called down "Have you seen my ribbons?  
  
"Atata!" thought Hamtaro bitterly "Now I'm late"  
  
Laura looked around again when her mother said she hadn't seen them, and then she saw them on her windowsill. She took them and put them in her hair, and after about 5 minutes of adjusting she ran for the door.  
  
"Bye little guy" she said quickly as she ran out of the house.  
  
Hamtaro immediately pushed open the cage door, ran to the bed and down the familiar drainpipe. He ran across the yard at lightening speed without so much as a "Hi Brandy Bye Brandy" to his friend as he ran into the bushes. Hamtaro was like a blur, just a bullet speeding along. Hamtaro could barely see were he was going as he tripped over Boss' tunnel and was sent rolling down a hill. He closed his eyes as he plummeted over rocks, hedges and logs; finally coming to a stop a few miles away from home.  
  
Hamtaro opened his eyes and looked around. "Oh cats, where am I" Hamtaro sighed as he looked around his rocky surroundings "I don't recognize any of this". He started to walk around, trying to find some sort of clue as to where he was.  
  
The only thing he found was rocks, rocks and more rocks and, oh did I mention, he found rocks.  
  
"It's hopeless," sighed Hamtaro as he sat down on a green rock near a small pond. Suddenly, the rock started to move. "Oh no!" cried Hamtaro as he was being lifted into the air. "This isn't a rock, it's a FROG!!!"  
  
The Captain Ginyu frog was hopping away taking Hamtaro with him  
  
"YAH!!!...Kush Kush..."  
  
Captain Ginyu stopped at a large hole in the ground.  
  
HELLO!!!!!!!!!" shouted Hamtaro "In case you haven't NOTICED, you have a Ham-Ham on your back so don't even think about."  
  
The frog jumped down the hole.  
  
"JUMPING!!!!" cried Hamtaro as the two of them fell into the abyss. It was as if they were falling into a new planet.  
  
They heard a voice.  
  
"Yes Dabura, that is an excellent idea... turning Vegeta against his friends and making him my slave!"  
  
"Thank-you Master Babi-dee, shall we get started"  
  
Babi-dee put his hands to the crystal ball. "PappaRabba!"  
  
The spell went through the crystal ball and was headed towards Vegeta. However, instead of striking the Saiyan Prince, it landed on a certain orange and white hamster riding a green Namekian frog in mid-hop.  
  
"Aaack!" cried Hamtaro clutching his head as a giant "M" appeared.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yelled Babi-dee as he realized his new creation - the Majin Hamtaro.  
  
" Whoa!" exclaimed Hamtaro as he randomly blasted the room. One blast hit Majin Buu's egg, filling the power meter to full.  
  
"NO!" cried East Kaioshin.  
  
"YES!" cheered Babi-dee as Majin Buu leaked out and came to life.  
  
"What..." said Goku.  
  
"Is..." continued Vegeta.  
  
"That?" finished Vegeta.  
  
"BUU!!!!" sang Buu as he danced around Babi-dee's ship.  
  
He noticed Hamtaro. "What your name fuzzy little bug?" asked Buu.  
  
"HEY!!!!" said Hamtaro angrily "I am NOT a bug . I am a hamster being!"  
  
Buu put his hand over Hamtaro's head. "I like you" Buu said with a grin as a strange energy went around Hamtaro. The smoke cleared and Hamtaro now had a pink noodle-thing just like Buu's.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" cried Hamtaro "Look what you did to my head!"  
  
A light appears from Hamtaro's squiggle and turns Buu into a sunflower seed.  
  
"Cool!" exclaimed Hamtaro as he ate it. Still hungry, he turned Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Kaioshin into sunflower seeds as well.  
  
"Krumb Krumb" said Hamtaro as he ate them. Then with a surge of energy, he flew out of Babi-dee's ship and back to the Ham-Ham Clubhouse.  
  
"Badda Badda Badda" said Hamtaro as he ran through the tunnel. He opened the door.  
  
"Hamha!" called Majin Hamtaro as he opened the door.  
  
"Hamtaro?" cried Panda looking him over "What happened to you?"  
  
"What did you do to yourself?"  
  
"You've changed!"  
  
"Oui, what happened"?  
  
"Like, what's with the M"  
  
"Yeah Ham-dude"  
  
"Ookwee!"  
  
Hamtaro ignored all of them and went over to Bijou "C'mon Bijou let's go!"  
  
"HEY!!" yelled Boss "GET YOU'RE PAWS OFF HER!!!!"  
  
"STOP IT!" yelled Bijou as she hid behind Stan. Hamtaro swore loudly and flew out of the clubhouse and flew through the air.  
  
"Oh who needs them..." muttered Hamtaro as he turned a whole town into sunflower seeds.  
  
As he was gobbling them up, he heard something.  
  
"Stop destroying everything" said a high-pitched voice  
  
"Uh Huh" said a low voice.  
  
Hamtaro turned around. "Who are you..?  
  
2B Continued...  
  
A.N: Please R/R and tell me how you liked it. You need to review or else I won't even think about writing the next chapter. 


	2. The Mysterious Heros

A.N: YAH!!!!! I got reviews! Sorry it took so long though...I was working on my "Anime Jeopardy Total Chaos" fic... Oh, does anybody get the pun in the first line of the Hamtaro theme song. Well in the Hammy Hamster show, I think the first episode is called "It's Hammy Time". "It's Hammy Time", "It's Hamtaro Time"...Lol...grumble...  
  
  
  
"WELL!?" said the annoyed Hamtaro.  
  
"Well..." said a little blue cat floating behind him "I am Pu'ar . but my friends call me...Pu'ar"  
  
"And I'm Oolong" said a timid looking pig hiding behind a turtle "The dragon is Icarus, the pterodactyl is Chobie and this turtle is . Turtle."  
  
"I'm Karin" introduced a white cat holding an ancient cane. He pointed to a little black cat on his shoulder "And this is Kitty" (A.N: I'll just be calling Dr.Briefs' cat that until I find it's real name)  
  
"Meow" said Kitty.  
  
Icarus looked sadly down at an injured puppy in his arms "And that's Bii...but I think he's going to not be..."  
  
"KARIN!!!!!" Pu'ar interrupted "SENZU BEANS!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh, right" said Karin foolishly, placing a seed in Bii's mouth. "You don't have to yell . you poor excuse of a shape shifter!!!!"  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!! .YOU BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!! And off they went.  
  
"Oh great..." grumbled Hamtaro "A cat fight...time to end this!" Hamtaro rolled into a ball and knocked them over like bowling pins.  
  
"Whiz-Wheel!!" said Majin Hamtaro happily "  
  
Karin groaned as he got up. He pulled the senzu beanbag out of nowhere, ate one and attacked Hamtaro. "YAH!!!!!"  
  
"Oopa!!!!" said Hamtaro as he punched Karin in the stomach.  
  
Once again, Karin struggled to his feet, pulled out the bag of beans, ate one and went at it again.  
  
"YAH!!!!!" yelled Karin.  
  
"Oopa!!!" said Hamtaro  
  
Karin ate another senzu bean. Then another and another.  
  
Finally, clutching his fat, gorged stomach, Karin groaned, "Soooo full."  
  
"Arf!" said Bii.  
  
Turning to look, everyone found Kitty lifting his arms above his head.  
  
"What is he doing?" asked Pu'ar.  
  
"He's forming the "Hair Ball Bomb,"" explained Turtle.  
  
"Alrighty" said Karin as he spit out a hairball.  
  
"Okay Kitty" instructed Pu'ar "You must gather all the hairballs from around the universe"  
  
"Meow!" he answered.  
  
Majin Hamtaro, who was now getting bored with this (A.N: Who doesn't get tired of waiting for the Genki Dama) attacked turtle for no reason.  
  
"Badda Badda Badda" said Hamtaro. "SOUP!"  
  
To keep the bored hamster busy, Pu'ar transformed into a fish tank and Oolong into a hamster cage.  
  
Chobie tossed one of Hamtaro's sunflower seeds into Oolong.  
  
"HEY!!! THAT'S MINE!!!!"  
  
Without thinking, Hamtaro scrambled into the cage.  
  
With the door swung shut. Icarus tossed the cage into the fish tank.  
  
Karin released a fresh batch of sacred water, which he had been saving for another brainless person, and filled up the tank!...  
  
Is Majin Hamtaro finished? Does he have any more tricks up his sleeve - I mean fur?  
  
2B Continued  
  
A.N: Just R/R will ya! If you liked this fic, then check out Hamtaro and the Mystery of the Dragonballs (by Super Saiya-jin Davis) and Hamsterball Z (the author has escaped me...Sorry :(). If you know of any other fanfics with those two animes in a crossover, please tell me in a review 


	3. What was I doing again?

A.N: Please review...pretty please!?  
  
  
  
  
  
...Of course Majin Hamtaro isn't dead! Don't believe me? Well, remember what he did to Goku and Co.? Well? He should be able to break out of a fish tank don't ya think?...and besides, Oolong's transformation wore off anyway!  
  
  
  
Majin Hamtaro dusted himself off "Kush kush..."  
  
"We need reinforcements!" yelled Puar as he took off into the sky in search  
  
"What are we supposed to do until then?" asked Karin.  
  
"I dunno!" cried Oolong "Wait until Hamtaro stops cleaning himself!?"  
  
  
  
Gregory and Bubbles, were meanwhile enjoying their only day back on earth to treat themselves to a day at the beach...little did they know it would turn out to be a very unusual day...  
  
"Gregory! Bubbles!" yelled a voice over the horizon  
  
"Who said that!?" asked Gregory, looking around  
  
"Oooh! Oooh!" said Bubbles jumping up and down in the water.  
  
"OVER HERE!!" yelled Puar as he came into view.  
  
"What is it Puar!!!! Can't you see we are on VACATION!!!!"  
  
"Well...you see" explained Puar "There is this hamster...he has been possessed...and he is trying to destroy the people of earth!"  
  
"Oooh Ooh?" said the confused Bubbles.  
  
"Are you serious?" exclaimed Gregory  
  
"YES!!!!" said the annoyed shape shifter "And we need your help!"  
  
"But we're on VACATION!!" yelled Gregory  
  
"PLEASE!!!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Pretty please!?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Pretty please with sugar on top!?"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"I'll give you a bag of cookies!"  
  
"DEAL!!"  
  
"Come on then!" cheered the delighted Puar as he flew off with Gregory close behind...carrying Bubbles between them.  
  
Majin Hamtaro looked at his opponents "Do you really think you can- WHAT IS THAT!!??"  
  
Puar, Bubbles and Gregory flew up to the rest of them  
  
"Oh great!" groaned Majin Hamtaro "More weirdoes!"  
  
"For your information!" growled Puar "Gregory is the ONLY weirdo here!"  
  
"Why you..."  
  
"Can we just fight already?" asked Hamtaro as he shot a blast at everyone.  
  
"It's hopeless..." whispered Karin, realizing there was no way to win "But I have a plan!"  
  
"What is it?" asked Oolong eagerly  
  
"There is some sacred water up on my tower! It cures the evil in somebody's heart!"  
  
"Oh great!" groaned Turtle "Let me guess, it is actually ordinary rain water and you are going to trick Hamtaro to be good again, right? You can't fool us twice! I heard about it from Master Roshi, he-"  
  
"IT'S NOT A TRICK!!!" cried Karin angrily "I'm SERIOUS!!!"  
  
"SURE!!" said everybody sarcastically  
  
"FINE!!" yelled Karin "Don't believe me? FINE!! I'll get it MYSELF!!!" and with that, he flew off.  
  
All the animals looked at each other, stunned "We can beat him ourselves! CHARGE!!!"  
  
Karin, was meanwhile climbing up his tower "Too bad Icarus didn't believe me..." he muttered "I could have flown on him..."  
  
Karin scrambled to the top of the tower after an hour or so, he saw the sacred water on the table "Finally!" he muttered as he reached to grab it, when he did, he nearly screamed.  
  
"T-the water!" he cried "It's EMPTY!!!"  
  
Yajirobe entered the room.  
  
"YAJIROBE!!" cried Karin "Have you seen the water! It was here before I left!"  
  
"Sorry Karin" replied Yajirobe "But I got really thirsty and-"  
  
Karin threw him down the tower  
  
"Good riddance..." he muttered  
  
Karin began to pace back and forth "Where else can I get water from?"  
  
  
  
"Take this!" yelled Puar as he turned into a hammer and smashed Majin Hamtaro's head  
  
Hamtaro then had little stars dancing around his head "AIIEEE!!!" he cried "The Diamonds of Sugar! Must have them..."  
  
Hamtaro ran around franticly and crashed into a rock.  
  
"Diamonds of sugar?" said the confused Puar and Oolong  
  
"Arf!" said Bii  
  
"What are Diamonds of Sugar?" asked Oolong  
  
"They are little candies!" explained Turtle "They are small and lumpy..."  
  
Puar and Oolong transformed into lumpy candies  
  
"Lumpier!" instructed Turtle "PERFECT!!"  
  
Hamtaro looked at them "THE DIAMONDS OF SUGAR!!" he exclaimed as he jumped on Puar and bit him.  
  
"YEOW!!" yelled Puar as he shook him off.  
  
  
  
"Dende!" yelled Karin as he ran onto the lookout  
  
"Karin!" he cried "How did you get up here!"  
  
Karin grinned a devilish grin "I used Yajirobe's air car! Nothing special!"  
  
Dende looked at him "Anyway, what do you want?"  
  
"Do you have any sacred water left?"  
  
"What happened to yours?"  
  
"Yajirobe drank it!"  
  
"Some guardian YOU are!"  
  
"You were only picked because Goku felt sorry for you!"  
  
"That's not true! Goku's just a nice guy! He will live forever!"  
  
"Goku's DEAD!!!!!"  
  
"WHAT!!??"  
  
"Didn't YOU see it! You are the Earth's GUARDIAN aren't you?"  
  
"Guardians can take breaks!"  
  
"Now ya tell me!"  
  
"Didn't you know?"  
  
"DO you have any sacred water?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
"Goodbye!"  
  
  
  
"You have NO right to trick me!" yelled Majin Hamtaro as soon as he learned that Puar and Oolong were NOT Diamonds of Sugar "I have been looking for Diamonds of Sugar for AGES!!"  
  
"BEHOLD!!" yelled a voice  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Heke?"  
  
"Arf!?"  
  
"...?"  
  
"...?"  
  
"Who was-?"  
  
"Ooh! Ooh!"  
  
Karin stood in front of them, holding a colourfully decorated bottle "BEHOLD!! The SACRED WATER!!!"  
  
Karin opened the bottle and spilled the contents on Majin Hamtaro  
  
"YEOW!!" he cried as the "M" on his forehead vanished and Hamtaro fell unconscious.  
  
Everyone heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
"HAMTARO!!" yelled a voice. A hamster with gray and white splotches ran up to them.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Karin  
  
"I'm Oxnard!" said the hamster nervously "Is Hamtaro okay?"  
  
"He is now!" said Puar  
  
"Do you know where he lives?" asked Oolong "We'd be very grateful if you could take him home!"  
  
"Of course!" said Oxnard "Hamtaro's my neighbor!"  
  
Hamtaro's beady little eyes shot open, he was in his cage in Laura's room  
  
"Ugh!" groaned Hamtaro as he began to groom himself "I don't feel good..."  
  
Hamtaro looked at the ceiling "I was doing something strange a minute ago...and there was a blue cat and Diamonds of Sugar..."  
  
Hamtaro thought for a minute "Probably just a dream!"  
  
  
  
"Another victory for the Earth's secret senshi!" said Puar as they he toasted champagne with Oolong, Karin, Chobi, Icarus, Bii, Kitty, Bubbles, Gregory and Turtle.  
  
"A toast!" said Karin as the sounds of their glasses chimed against each other "The Earth shall never know of our secret deeds!"  
  
"When do I get my cookies?" asked Gregory  
  
THE END!!  
  
  
  
A.N: I just realized, Majin Hamtaro is my very first Alternate Universe story! YEAH!! Anyway, Please review! 


End file.
